In Your Eyes
by blueyedgurly
Summary: This is a classic love story full of romance, tragedy, loss, and of course...LOVE. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. R


**This is a new edition of the already written chapter. I split it up and tried to add a bit more detail than before. Hope ya'll like the edited version better! Enjoy! R&R please!**

**In Your Eyes**

**Chapter One**

"I'm so _excited_!" Kagome screamed out of nowhere at breakfast.

Inuyasha's ears flattened tight against his head instinctively and were followed by a look directed toward her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What has got ye all worked up _this_ morning Kagome?" Kaede handed the bowls of food to everyone.

"My graduation is _next_ week! And the week _after_ is my 18th BIRTHDAY!" A large smile had been plastered on the young girl's face for nearly two weeks now.

"Ah yes, so...will you be going to these colleges you have been speaking of? What will you do? When you become 18, you'll be an adult...a _woman_." The lecherous monk put emphasis on the last word.

Inuyasha growled to warn him.

Kagome nudged the jealous hanyou seated next to her. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet," she lied, giving a fake smile. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She'd been thinking about it for an entire year before finally making her decision. She looked over to look at Inuyasha, only to see that he wasn't there. "Um...where did Inuyasha go?" she asked, looking around for some sign of him. Not waiting for an answer, she stood and walked outside. "Inuyasha?" she yelled, hoping he'd hear her.

Inuyasha sat in the limb of a tree slightly outside the village, deep in thought. He snapped out of his daze as his nose caught a familiar scent of sugar and vanilla alerting him that Kagome was heading his way.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, where are you?" She stopped at the edge of the forest and let out a sigh of defeat as she sank down against the trunk of a tree near the one Inuyasha was in. "Why does he always do that? Every time we start talking about me being 18 and old enough to live on my own, and college, he walks away. He hasn't even asked if I was going to stay." she said to herself. "What am I thinking? The jewel's nearly completed. I'm sure he'd be glad to not be burdened with me anymore."

"So you're leaving then?"

Kagome jumped as she heard the soft and solemn but familiar voice close to her. She looked up to be met with Inuyasha's distant amber eyes, looking for some kind of answer to her questions.

"Is _that_ what you want?" she asked. Her voice was steady and emotionless. But, her eyes were filled with worry and fear. She looked him directly in the eye, knowing he could see everything, but she still attempted to hide it none-the-less.

"Why would you think that?" Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his emotions as well as Kagome did hers. His voice was shaky and full of worry. Kagome looked away, not sure how to respond. Inuyasha was close to her now, kneeling in front of her. He smelled salt and saw that tears were filling her eyes. "Why would I want you to leave? I can't even stand it when you leave for a day to restock, much less go far away forever."

Kagome's tears were freely falling now as her dark, raven-black hair blew in the slight wind.

Inuyasha's heart tore at the sight of her crying, especially when he'd been the cause of it. He gently ran his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears and pleading with his eyes for her to stop.

"Inuyasha, I've been traveling with you for almost three years now, and I don't have the slightest clue of how you feel about me. I already know my decision on whether or not I stay or go, but...I need to know if I'm doing the right thing."

Inuyasha looked away, knowing what he was going to have to tell her. He turned hearing Kagome pull something out. It was a very confidential-looking letter.

She handed it to him. She'd taught him to read and the geography of her time.

"Congratulations," he said solemnly, handing the paper back to her after scanning what it said.

"That's all you have to say? Inuyasha, do you realize how far away that is?" She was losing the cool she'd worked so hard to hold over her emotions as her voice grew more and more shaky.

"Yes!" he screamed. He'd already lost control over his emotions and didn't see the point in trying to control them now. He didn't want her to leave. But he would not let her give up her future to stay with him.

Kagome was standing now, her fists clenched in a desperate attempt to regain her control.

Inuyasha tuned his back, walking to a nearby tree. He couldn't look at her. He knew that if he did, he'd break. He'd beg her not to leave, but to stay with him.

"Please don't make me leave Inuyasha," she begged. "I'm not asking you to love me or even need me around. Just... to want me here. Just to be able to say hey whenever you felt like."

Inuyasha couldn't stand to turn his back on her, but she had to go, for her own good. "Kagome you..." He stopped short when two fragile arms snaked their way around his waist and were followed by a head resting on his right shoulder. He slowly turned around, her arms dropping.

Once again, there were tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight and loving embrace, wishing she'd understand why she had to go, resting his head on hers. "Why don't you want me here Inuyasha?" Her voice was steadily becoming weaker.

Inuyasha held her tighter, hoping to comfort her in some way. "Kagome, I do. But..."

"Then why are you telling me to leave?" Her voice became suddenly much louder in result of anxiety, pushing him away and crying harder.

"I don't want you to leave Kagome! If I could have it my way, you'd stay with me forever. You'd be mine. But...that'll never happen. It'd be better for you if you went to college, met someone new and forgot all about Me!" he screamed, turning away. It disgusted him that he was letting her see him so weak.

"I could never forget about you, Inuyasha. I love you!" She was now crying harder than ever before.

Inuyasha broke and was beginning to lose all control. "Well _DON'T_!" he screamed before running into the woods in the direction of the sacred tree.

Kagome felt as if her heart had shattered when those final words came from his mouth. She sank to her knees, crying only harder. She stopped short; hearing a low and threatening growl come from beside her.

In the adjacent bushes a pair of icy blue eyes suddenly peered out at her; and the eyes sent chills through her entire body.

She felt as if they could see straight through her. She stood, slowly and cautiously backing away from the bush. She was turning to run when she heard the demon leap out after her.

It tackled her, capturing her legs.

She fell hard, hitting her head on a large rock. "Inu...yasha," she whispered just before blacking out.

Inuyasha's nose picked up a sudden scent...Kagome's blood. He jumped from the sacred tree, running as fast as he could to where the scent led him, cursing himself all the way. He followed it to a part of for leaving her the way he had. The forest was blocked by a demonic barrier. He easily sliced through it with the Tetsusaiga. He ran deep into the forest, coming to a large, dark cave that looked as if it went on forever. Kagome's scent was so strong that it made him gag. He cautiously walked in, his Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Who dares enter?" a low, vicious, growling voice said from the back of the cave.

"What have you done with her?" Inuyasha growled back, the ferociousness evident in his voice.

"See for yourself."

Inuyasha looked to see Kagome lying unconscious on the fur bed. Suddenly, he was pushed into the wall of the cave, his arms and ankles chained, quicker than he could blink. The Tetsusaiga was thrown aside in the sudden movement and landed with a loud _thump_ as it hit the hard, dirt floor.

"I take it you're this Inuyasha she keeps mumbling about in her sleep. Meaning you're the lover." he snarled with a wicked grin across his face, showing his thick canines.

"What are you going to do with her you bastard?" Inuyasha growled; trying desperately trying to break free of his binds.

"Whatever the Hell I feel like," the demon snarled back, a malicious look consuming his face.


End file.
